EreRi One Shots
by Kpop and Anime trash
Summary: Title says all.


Hey are you ok kid?

A/N: Warning contains mentions of abuse, rape and self harm. Non-AU after the battle of Trost before the female titan arc. Levi x Abused!Eren

Platonic Pairing

Eren was fifteen. His mother was eaten by titans when he was ten. He found his dad a year later. He had no friends or siblings of any kind. He ran away from his fathers house when he was thirteen. He had been on the streets for two years. Grisha, his father wasn't a very good one. The bell rang signifying the return of the scouts from their mission. He had given up on seeing corporal Levi. The man was his idol but he was never seen with the rest of scouts. Levi was walking through the streets of Karanese trying to not be seen. Eren was sitting in his alleyway. It was his mothers birthday so he sung one of the lullabies she sung to him to get him to go to sleep.

 _It was like a nightmare_

 _And it's pain for me because_

 _Nobody wants to die too fast_

 _Remember the day of grieve_

 _Now it's pain for me_

 _I can see your face_

 _I can hear your voice_

 _Sing for reluctant heroes_

 _Oh, give me your strength_

 _Your lives are too short_

 _Sing for reluctant heroes_

 _I wanna be brave like you_

Levi was walking past the alley at the time and heard the boy's singing. He stopped and turned his head. He walked down the alley finding a boy sitting in the corner facing the wall. He walked over to him a tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. The first thing Levi noticed were those eyes. They were a beautiful green-blue colour that contrasted his own steel blue eyes.

"Hey are you ok kid?" Levi asked.

The boy nodded.

"What is your name?"

"E-Eren," he answered.

 _Eren. It suits him. What is that? German I think._

"Well Eren I'm Levi," Levi said.

"I-I know. You're in the scouts," Eren said.

Levi held his hand out to Eren. He took it with Levi pulling him up.

"Where is your family?" Levi asked him.

"My mother was eaten by a titan. We lived in Shiganshina. I ran away from my father," Eren replied.

Levi noticed that Eren's eyes were flitting to random places as if he was looking out for something.

"You seem scared or worried about talking here. How about I take you do the survey corps headquarters in Wall Rose?" Levi asked.  
Eren just nodded letting Levi lead the way. Levi lead Eren out of Karanese towards a horse that had gotten lose. Levi helped Eren up and mounted too. Eren was sitting behind him.  
"Hold on Eren," Levi said looking back at Eren.  
Eren nodded grabbing Levi's waist. Levi kicked the horse in the side and it leapt into a gallop. It wasn't as fast as the horses the scouts used but it was good enough. They reached the castle in about half an hour. The two got off and Levi put the horse away. Four scouts were walking inside at the time and saw Eren and Levi walking in together.

"Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha! Stop staring and get this place cleaned up it's a mess!" Levi shouted.  
"Yes sir!" they replied.

Eren and Levi walked to Erwin's office. Levi entered without knocking. Eren walked in behind him. Erwin looked up from his paperwork surprised.  
"What do you want Levi?" Erwin asked noticing the boy, "And who is this?"  
"Nice to see you to Erwin," Levi replied sarcastically, "This is Eren. I found him in Karanese. He seem worried about talking to me there so I brought him here."

"Well it's nice to meet you Eren," Erwin said.  
Eren nodded.

"So what were you afraid to tell me?" Levi asked.

"You know how I said I had run away from my father?" Eren asked.

"Yes."  
"Well I ran away because he was abusive after mum died. He would hit me and sometimes he would starve me for a week. He inserted something into me through a needle but I don't know what. He would rape me at least once a week," Eren said quietly.

He pulled down his sleeves a bit. Levi noticed but didn't say anything.  
"I started to cut," Eren said almost at a whisper.

Levi and Erwin both nodded at each other.  
"Eren," Levi said, "Don't worry about it now. You are safe with us."

"Really?"  
"Yes," Erwin said getting up and walking over to him.  
"How would you feel if we offered you to join us?" Levi asked, "I could tell in your eyes that you didn't like feeling trapped. I knew that you wanted to go outside."  
"You would let me join?" Eren asked.

"Well we would have to test you first but I think we could do it. We will also have to find out what that man injected into you Eren," Erwin said.  
Eren nodded.  
"Don't worry Eren. He can't hurt you now," Levi said.


End file.
